O retorno de Charlie
by Swordsman winds killers
Summary: Charlie está vivo! de alguma forma ele sobreviveu ao trem em Paris, mas se Rose descobrir, ele não vai durar muito tempo. Agora Charlie, Alan, Walden, Jake, Berta e Evelin terão que provar que Rose é louca e que foi ela que tentou matar Charlie sem serem descobertos.
1. Chapter 1

** O retorno de Charlie**

* * *

Alan foi ao velho bar que seu falecido irmão frequentava. Ele estava de mau humor naquele dia e achou que reviver os velhos momentos o ajudaria.

"Oque vai querer" perguntou o barman.

"Ah, uma cerveja light" pediu Alan.

"Babaca" uma voz ao lado de Alan disse.

Alan se virou e viu um homem de óculos e com a cabeça coberta com um capuz. O sujeito estava com a cabeça virada para o lado de modo que Alan não podia ver seu rosto.

"Desculpe senhor, você me chamou de que?".

O homem se virou para Alan. Mesmo agora não dava para ver seu rosto por causa do capuz.

"Eu não falei com você, idiota" resmungou o homem.

"Ok" Alan se virou, alguma coisa no jeito de falar daquele cara lhe era muito familiar. Ele só não se lembrava da onde. Enquanto ele pensava, o barman veio até ele e lhe entregou a cerveja.

"São vinte pratas" resmungou o barman. Alan colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira quando se deu conta que ele a havia esquecido em casa.

"Ah, pensando bem, eu vou querer uma dose de tequila também" isso foi oque Alan disse, mas ele na verdade pretendia fugir enquanto o barman não estivesse olhando. O barman olhou para Alan e ficou claro que ele não foi o primeiro a tentar esse truque. Quando o barman estava prestes a falar o estranho sujeito ao lado dele disse:

"Eu pago".

Alan e o barman se viraram para ele surpresos.

"Ah, obrigado" Disse Alan se questionando quanto à sexualidade do sujeito.

"Não me agradeça, apenas senti pena de um babaca que não pode pagar á própria cerveja".

O barman soltou uma gargalhada. O sujeito pagou a bebida, mas Alan não tinha mais vontade por causa da humilhação que passou.

"Eu não podia ter sido mais humilhado".

"Claro que não, com aquelas duas belezas ali rindo de você não podia ser mais humilhado" disse o sujeito.

Alan se virou e viu duas belas garotas jovens rindo dele. Alan se voltou para o balcão e tomou toda a cerveja num gole só.

"E eu achava você um fracassado antes Alan" Disse o estranho rindo de Alan.

Alan se virou para o estranho, confuso "como você sabe meu nome?".

O homem tirou o capuz e os óculos "eu sei seu nome porque eu sou Charlie Harper".

"Ah meu Deus" isso foi oque tudo oque Alan disse antes de desmaiar. O barman voltou e olhou para Alan desmaiado no chão.

"Oque aconteceu com ele".

"Nada demais" disse Charlie "uma mulher disse oi para ele e ele desmaiou".

"Que babaca" disse o barman rindo. Quando ele se afastou, Charlie sorriu com ele mesmo "eu estou de volta Miami".

* * *

**Este é o primeiro capítulo do retorno de Charlie. No próximo Charlie conta a Alan sobre como sobreviveu e depois é hora de reunir a equipe para desmascarar Rose. Comentários por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O retorno de Charlie parte 2**

Alan acordou no banco de carona de seu carro. Ele se lembrou de que teve um sono estranho em que Charlie estava vivo, mas não havia como, provavelmente tudo foi efeito do álcool.

"Olha só, a bela adormecida finalmente voltou à vida" disse uma voz no banco do motorista. Alan se virou e viu seu irmão Charlie dirigindo o carro. Alan apagou na hora.

Charlie suspirou diante da reação do irmão "o mesmo pão duro, o mesmo carro lata velha e a mesma atitude dramática".

Quando Alan acordou pela segunda vez ele estava em uma cama num quarto de hotel.

"Meu Deus, eu fui sequestrado por um estuprador".

"Nenhum estuprador estaria tão desesperado a ponto de te estuprar Alan". Uma voz do lado direito da cama disse.

Alan se virou e viu seu irmão Charlie olhando para ele com impaciência. "Não desmaie, já encheu meu saco nas duas primeiras vezes".

"Oh meu Deus você está vivo".

"Como chegou a essa conclusão sozinho?" perguntou Charlie ironicamente.

"Espere um estante, se você está vivo de quem era aquele corpo mutilado no seu enterro?".

"Um pobre coitado que escolheu a noite errada para usar a mesma camisa que eu".

"Meu Deus você o matou por se vestir como você?".

"Eu não, a Rose" disse Charlie enquanto fechava a cortina da janela. "Quando eu a levei a Paris um amigo me ligou dizendo que o suposto marido dela não passava de um manequim, então eu fui a um bordel e mandei uma mensagem de texto para ela dizendo que sabia de tudo e que ia voltar para Malibu, mas quando cheguei à estação ela entrou lá, ela estava me esperando e quando o trem passou ela empurrou o pobre homem nos trilhos achando que era eu".

"E por que você só voltou para Malibu agora?".

"Eu havia voltado para Malibu no dia do meu suposto funeral, mas eu não pude contatar ninguém, pois a rose vem se livrando de todas as provas e testemunhas daquela noite e qualquer um que teve contato comigo e se eu aparecesse iria me dar um fim e desta vez não seria a pessoa errada".

"Ela sabe que você esta vivo?".

"não tenho certeza, mas ela parece saber quem é o amigo que me disse a verdade sobre o manequim e que não fui eu quem ela empurrou". "E oque você vai fazer?" "Eu tenho um plano, se der certo vou poder provar que a Rose é louca poder voltar para Malibu".

"E que plano seria esse?"

"Depois eu te conto agora nos vamos precisar de ajuda antes que ela descubra e acabe com nos dois"

"nos? como assim nos?"

"Não ouviu oque eu disse? ela vem dando um fim a todas as pessoas que tiveram contato comigo e não vai fazer uma exceção para você"

"Meu Deus oque vamos fazer?"

"Se o plano der certo nos vamos escapar da Rose mas não vai ser fácil"

"Oque agente faz?"

"Primeiro de tudo temos que achar um lugar seguro dela"

"A casa na praia?"

"Não aquele lugar esta infestado de câmeras da Rose as que eu consegui achar não devem ser nem metade".

"Então onde?"

"Para onde você ia sempre que saia da minha antiga casa Alan?"

"Para a casa da mãe!"

"Sim, agora vamos antes que você desmaie de novo". Mas Alan já havia desmaiado.

* * *

**Este capítulo foi miseravelmente curto, eu sei, e desculpem por demorar a publicar um novo capítulo mas me faltava inspiração para o novo capítulo e eu prometo que o proximo será melhor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Busca-se refúgio

"Acorde Alan" disse Charlie

Alan abriu os olhos e se viu no banco de carona do seu carro.

"Eu desmaiei de novo?"

"Sim e honestamente está começando a me irritar".

Alan olhou pela janela do carro e viu a casa de Evelyn.

"Então, como vamos explicar a mamãe que você está vivo e que a Rose é uma assassina?".

"Acha que o fato de eu estar aqui não vai ser o suficiente para convencê-la?".

Alan pensou naquilo por um momento. "Ok foi uma pergunta idiota".

"Ouça Einstein, você vai na frente, eu vou atrás encapuzado caso a Rose esteja por perto e depois de entrarmos eu mostro meu rosto e contamos a ela a historia".

"Parece simples".

"Bom, a menos que ela desmaie tanto quanto você tudo vai ser muito simples".

Alan suspirou "até quando você vai fazer caso disso?".

"Até surgir algo melhor para criar caso".

"Você não mudou nada".

"Esperava mesmo que eu mudasse?".

"Ok chega de brincadeira, vamos entrar lá e acabar logo com isso".

Os dois saíram do carro e ficaram de frente para a câmera do lado de fora da casa.

"Mãe" Alan chamou. A câmera se virou para os dois.

"Oi Alan, quem é o seu amigo?" perguntou Evelyn através da câmera sem demonstrar um pingo de interesse. "Você não está devendo nada para ninguém não é?".

"Não, ah, nos poderíamos entrar?" perguntou Alan.

"Depende, ele está armado?"ela perguntou.

"Não ele não está armado" disse Alan.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntou Evelyn.

"Tenho mãe, podemos entrar agora".

"Ok, só um instante". A câmera ficou muda até que ouvi um click e a porta abriu. Evelyn saiu usando seu típico vestido de trabalho vermelho. Alan e Charlie entraram.

"Então Alan, em que tipo de problema você e seu amigo se meteram?" perguntou Evelyn.

Alan estava prestes a falar quando Charlie o interrompeu "Deixe que eu explico".

Charlie se levantou e tirou seus óculos e capuz revelando se rosto para a mãe "Olá mãe".

Os olhos de Evelyn se arregalaram e ela congelou onde estava. Depois de um segundo ela caiu de joelhos diante de Charlie "por favor, não me assombre por eu ter sido uma péssima mãe espirito, deixa minha alma mortal ter seu descanso".

Alan e Charlie levaram alguns segundos para perceber que ela pensava que ele era um fantasma.

"Ah, mãe..." Alan tentou dizer.

"Espera Alan, deixe-me aproveitar essa chance de ouro" disse Charlie. "você arruinou minha infância e me transformou em um alcoólatra viciado em sexo, eu vou assombra-la eternamente por isso".

"Por favor não" implorou Evelyn.

"Você já acabo?u" perguntou Alan.

"Vamos admita que é divertido" disse Charlie. Alan não conseguiu dizer não.

* * *

"Então deixe me ver se entendi" disse Evelyn depois que seus filhos contaram tudo "Rose é uma psicopata, o cadáver no enterro era um cara que escolheu a noite errada para se vestir como você, você tem se escondido em Malibu todos esses anos, todos que tiveram contato com você estão sendo mortos e a Rose começou a suspeitar que você esteja vivo está atrás de você?".

"Exatamente" disse Charlie.

"Meu Deus, eu não acredito que a Rose fez isso comigo" disse Evelyn.

Alan e Charlie piscaram "me desculpe, você disse com você?" perguntou Alan.

"Claro, você tem ideia do sofrimento que eu passei com a ideia de que alguém poderia voltar para me assombrar" disse Evelyn "eu entrei em dezenas de cursos diferentes, como vou explicar isso para Jesus?".

"Como se fosse a única explicação que ele vai ter que ouvir" disse Charlie.

"Isso não tem graça Charlie" disse Alan que então se voltou para Evelyn "a questão mãe é que, estamos tentando achar pistas para incriminar a Rose e o Charlie precisa de um lugar para se esconder durante esse tempo, mas não pode ser na casa de praia por que a Rose tem câmeras lá que nos ainda não achamos então, poderia ser aqui?".

"Claro, mas com uma condição" disse Evelyn "eu vou ajudar na sua busca por pistas".

"Você quer ajudar na investigação?" perguntou Charlie "porque?".

"Simples eu já tive experiências criminalísticas" disse Evelyn "Sou uma especialista em se livrar de pistas e me livrar de testemunhas, exatamente como a Rose está fazendo".

Alan e Charlie ficaram de queixo caído com aquilo "Você já foi foragida?" perguntou Alan.

"Claro que não" disse Evelyn "tem que ser descoberta para ser foragida".

"Ok, deixando isso de lado" disse Charlie "nos temos que descobrir onde a Rose mora, se existir alguma prova que nos ajude a incrimina-la, deve estar lá".

"O que você acha mãe?" perguntou Alan "você tem experiência nessa área, a chances de a Rose ter deixado alguma prova com ela?".

"Bem, as vezes coisas que usamos em crimes podem ser uteis depois" disse ela "eu mesma ainda guardo algumas".

"Então temos que dar um jeito de entrar lá" disse Charlie.

"Eu tive uma ideia" disse Alan.

"Oque?" perguntou Charlie.

"Depois eu te conto" disse Alan pegando o telefone "primeiro temos que ver se o Walden concorda".

* * *

**Desculpem a demora mais estive ocupado com outras fanfictions e não tive tempo de atualizar está historia. No próximo capitulo Alan conta a Walden sobre Rose e vamos descobrir qual é o plano de Alan e se Walden vai concordar.**


End file.
